Goodbye
by M. Dej
Summary: Korra knew something was wrong one night when Mako was late. Being a cop meant risks, Korra knew that, but she just wasn't prepared for this. (Warning: character death)


"You don't think.. something happened, do you?" Korra asked slowly, failing to hide the worry in her voice. She sat on Asami's bed, having arrived moments earlier. Her legs were crossed and her arms hung loosely in her lap.

"Korra, I'm sure he's fine," Asami replied, giving her friend an reassuring nod. The raven-haired beauty pulled out a pajama set, one that was made of silk. "I'm going to go change, then we can talk some more, ok-"

Unable to finish her sentence, the door to Asami's bedroom came crashing open. They both turned their attention to the door, which had nearly been knocked off its hinges. Bolin stood, hands in fists at his side. "There's been an accident."

Asami didn't react right away, she simply dropped her pajama set, the material falling to the ground, easily forgotten. She looked at Korra, almost guiltly. "Korr-"

She was shocked by what she saw, blue eyes wide and watery. Quickly, Korra scrambled to her feet, "what happened, Bolin?"

The earthbender resembled Mako for a brief second as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to find the words to explain what had happened. "Mako was late because he was chasing after a man- who'd robbed a store," he glanced away, unable to look Korra in the eyes as he continued, "the were in a Satomobile and when it suddenly came to a stop, Mako's bike couldn't stop in time and-"

That was all Korra needed to hear before she was out the door, heading towards the front. Tenzin, Pema and the airbending children were all gathered in the kitchen. Tenzin had been the first to get the news and he was prepared to talk to Korra. There was no point in her going to visit Mako now, he wasn't even awake yet.

She appeared through the kitchen door and gained sad looks from everyone, especially Pema who approached her first, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "Korra, I'm so sorry."

"Where is he?" was the first thing out of her mouth. She stood stiffly under Pema's hand and looked at Tenzin.

He sighed and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair. "Korra, I'm deeply sorry but you need to try and calm down. No one is even allowed to visit Mako yet. Don't stress yourself over this."

Pema winced slightly at the words, knowing they would do no good for the girl. She wasn't wrong. Korra looked bewildered. "Why not?" she asked, eyes narrowing. Pema stepped back.

Ikki hugged Jinora, she'd never seen Korra so angry before and it was frightening.

"He's not awake yet," Tenzin said, standing beside the chair he'd pulled out, hand resting on it's back. "Lin told us she'd call as soon as he woke up. Now please, sit."

Korra didn't say another word and simply pushed pass the mass of people, forcing the front door open. Tenzin had been expecting that. He didn't move to catch her. "I want to be the first face he sees when he wakes up," she said, more-so to herself than the others.

* * *

"Korra," Lin said solemnly as the girl pushed her way into the station, ignoring a few cops as they told her to stop. Lin dismissed them and allowed Korra into the back. "I'm sorry," Lin's tone was so dead compared to usual, Korra could hardly recognize her.

"Where is he?" she asked. She knew the answer wasn't good as Lin's gaze dropped. She took a deep breath, "Lin, where is he?"

"I was just about to call.." the elder started. "Follow me," Korra followed Lin as she showed her to a room. A label was stuck on the door, one that read 'medical'. Her palms became sweaty. "Go in.."

Korra took one final glance at Lin before opening the door slowly and with an air of uncertainty, she stepped in. Only to immediately lose her stance and nearly fell to her knees.

There were four beds in the room and only one was occupied. Mako's body laid limp, arms dangling over the sides of the hard bed. Korra started to shake and Lin knew it'd be best to leave her alone so she left, closing the door behind her.

Korra knew it, Korra knew he was dead before she even approached him. She felt sick, extending a hand out to brush over his forehead, where hair was drenched with sweat and blood. His body was covered in wraps, ones that were seeped in blood.

She couldn't even cry at first, it felt to surreal. She crouched beside the bed, taking in a nervous breath. How could this have happened? "Mako.. you weren't suppose to leave me," she started, her voice breaking slightly.

"You.. you were suppose to be by my side forever," she said, laying her head on his chest. Blood dyed her hair but she didn't take notice. Finally, tears began to fill her eyes. She clutched at his hand, holding it tightly. It was so cold. His fingers didn't curl around her's like usual. She bit her lip.

"I love you, city boy," she was now crying at an unreal rates, the tears soaked the wraps he wore. She buried her face even farther into his chest, somewhat hoping his heartbeat would suddenly start up again. But to no such luck.

* * *

"Should I..?" Lin asked, gesturing the closed door.

Tenzin glanced through a small crack in the door and sighed, shaking his head. "No, let's leave her be. Until tomorrow, at least."


End file.
